Through Glass
by I hart Booth
Summary: Booth has returned after a long time away and Stone Sour can voice his feelings as he watches her through the glass. Definite BB.


_**This is a songfic one shot that I hope you like. The song is "Through Glass" by Stone Sour.**_

_God, it's been so long. Looking at her now…it's like a dream._

Booth stood in the shadows of the darkened lab, staring through the windows of Dr. Temperance Brennen's office as she worked on her computer.

His heart beat loud in his chest, all he wanted to do was run into her office, scoop her up into his arms and kiss her until she couldn't see straight. Somehow though, his muddy combat boots seemed glued to the spot where he stood, in awe of her. Everything that was her.

**I'm looking at you through the glass**

**Don't know how much time has passed**

**Oh God it feels like forever**

**But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,**

**sitting all alone inside your head**

_I said I wouldn't do this anymore. He'll be home soon. I don't need to do this anymore._

Brennen tapped her fingers on her desk calendar absently. Her eyes glued to her computer screen where a secret stash of digital photos had been pulled up, like they had so many times before in the past eighteen months.

Most were pictures of the whole team. Hodgins, Zack, Angela, Cam, herself and Booth gathered in the lab or at Wong Fu's, anywhere. Just together. But there were a few, near the bottom, a few she reserved only for her own eyes. Pictures of herself and Booth doing different things, in the lab, out to eat, even just in his apartment cooking and laughing. She smiled, that one was framed awkwardly, Parker had probably taken it.

**How do you feel? that is the question**

**But I forget you don't expect an easy answer**

**When something like a soul becomes initialized**

**And folded up like paper dolls and little notes**

It was nearing eleven thirty at night, but somehow he'd known that she would be here. He knew he should have called, but he wanted to see the look on her face when she saw him for the first time in over a year. His heart ached to hold her, it had been torture being without her this last year and a half.

**You can't expect a bit of hope**

**So while you're outside looking in,**

**describing what you see**

**Remember what you're staring at is me**

It had been torture for her. Before he'd been called back into active duty, they'd been together for nearly three months. They were inseparable. When he came home that night with the letter asking him to be at the base in the next two days, she thought she would die, right there.

It was soon after he'd left that she'd resumed her late nights at the lab, unable to bear the thought of going home alone. To an empty bed and only one cup of coffee to brew the next morning. How many nights had she spent in the lab just to avoid those harsh facts?

She didn't know…but far too many for sure.

_When did I come to depend on him so much?_ She asked herself again, the same question she'd asked herself countless times since she'd met him. The answer made her smile.

_The day you realized you loved him._ She shook her head sadly as she looked up at a picture of him kissing her at a Christmas party, obviously having forced her under the mistletoe.

_So long ago._

**Cause I'm looking at you through the glass**

**Don't know how much time has passed**

**All I know is that it feels like forever**

**But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,**

**sitting all alone inside your head**

_She's still so beautiful._

He watched appreciatively as she ran a hand through her hair and settled her chin on her other palm, staring with sad eyes at her computer screen.

He'd missed her face almost more than anything else while he'd been gone. He'd read her letters dozen's of times over and over, he still had them in the breast pocket of his fatigues. He could still hear her muffled voice through the phone line. The most beautiful sound in the world in one ear, the sound of gunfire and shouting in the other.

He shut his eyes to the memory and focused on the here and now.

_God I missed you Temperance._

**How much is real, so much to question**

**An epidemic of the mannequins**

**contaminating everything**

Finally he couldn't hold back anymore. He placed his duffel on the floor soundlessly and moved toward her door.

**We thought came from the heart,**

**But never did right from the start**

**Just listen to the noises (no more sad voices)**

**Before you tell yourself**

**It's just a different scene**

**Remember it's just different from what you've seen.**

She closed her eyes, sitting back in her chair to rest her head. Looking at him always made it hard to breathe. Why wasn't he back yet?

_God I miss him._

**I'm looking at you through the glass**

**Don't know how much time has passed**

**And all I know is that it feels like forever**

**But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,**

**sitting all alone inside your head**

"It's late Bones, you should be in bed." His voice startled them both, and neither were able to move for a few moments.

**Cause I'm looking at you through the glass**

**Don't know how much time has passed**

**And all I know is that it feels like forever**

**But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,**

**sitting all alone inside your head**

She caught her breath. She'd imagined it. Of course she had. He couldn't really be there. He couldn't be…

Slowly, she opened her eyes and turned toward the door.

There he was. Dressed in full a full camouflage uniform and combat boots. He looked tired and a little bit older, but there he was.

She sat forward in her chair, but for some reason her legs didn't seem to be working.

"I didn't want to go home alone." Her voice cracked and tears started to cloud her vision.

The sound of her voice sent shivers down his spine and he took a deep breath, the feminine scent of her office a welcome change to the dirt and sweat he'd become accustomed to.

"I won't leave you alone ever again Bones." He choked out, the sight of tears rolling down her cheeks bringing tears to his own eyes.

Brennen shook her head. Gathering all her strength, she launched herself from her chair and crossed the office, slamming into Booth with all the emotion she felt welling up inside her.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. She tilted her face upward and he kissed her lips, her cheeks, her neck. He couldn't get enough of her. Her smell, her taste, the feel of her skin against his.

"Oh Booth. Booth. Booth." She repeated her prayer over and over as she kissed him, his hands held her close and she almost didn't believe it was real. She ran her fingers through his hair, it was shorter now, standard military buzz cut, but she didn't mind. He was home.

"I missed you. I missed you so much."

**And it's the stars**

**The stars that shine for you**

**And it's the stars**

**The stars that lie to you**

Booth nodded his agreement, his voice failing him as he left off kissing her and settled for holding her close, hoping he'd never have to let go.

They stood like that for twenty minutes, would have stood for an eternity, if it weren't for the fact that neither of them could keep their eyes open, not having had a decent nights sleep in longer than they cared to try and think about.

Gently, Booth walked them backwards into her office, shutting the door. Brennen immediately started struggling with the buttons on his uniform, but Booth caught her wrists.

She looked at him, confused.

He smiled slightly, making her heart beat double time.

"I want to baby…but I…" He trailed off and just shook his head, hoping she would understand.

She did, and nodded as she took his hand and led him to her couch.

She lay down beside him, his arm wrapping tightly around her waist, his nose buried in her hair. She felt her muscles relax and even though she'd never left, she felt like she was home for the first time.

"Booth?" She whispered.

"Yeah Bones?"

"Don't ever leave me again okay?"

He squeezed her.

"I promise."

She smiled, and her eyes gently closed. She believed him.

**Who are the stars?**

**Who are the stars?**

**They lie…**

_**So yeah, that was Stone Sour "Through Glass" I really like it, if you did too then hit the button!!**_


End file.
